What Happened To Him
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: a Customer Service fanfic more or less that takes place after HolyNightmare explodes.also a bit of a prequel to HolyNightmare Returns.has some blood,and what i guess could be considered minor gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**BOOM!**_

That's all he heard above his screams. The explosion seared across his body, ripping skin from meat, meat from bone, bone from joint, and burning everything that came undone to a crisp. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Nothing but the calm outreaches of space.

His body was too numbed to notice the lack of oxygen in his lungs. The closest thing was his light-headedness. It relaxed him, somehow. He felt peace.

His vision faded. He was dieing. And yet, he was happy to go. He had a good run, but everything was over and done with now...

Or, so he thought.

He didn't notice the invisible force tugging him from the wreckage, or the lack of stillness around him. After all, with all of their senses gone, how could one hope to?

He closed his eyes, resigned to his assumed fate.

"Not yet" His eyes snapped open. "Your job is not finished yet. No rest until it is done!" He grew fearful. "Please, master!", he begged, but he was unable to finish his thought. Blood spurted from his mouth as he was thrown towards a planet. The contact with it's surface knocked the wind out of him.

"Bring me back", the voice hissed, "Until then, you are not permitted to die!" With that, he was left alone, staring up at a cruel, bright blue sky, and feeling his senses restore themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite peaceful in Pupu Village. It had been for a while now.

With Holy Nightmare gone, King Dedede had been unable to order anything that could possibly disturb the peace.

Everyone, though still a bit energetic from the final battle, had quickly eased back into the peace. Nothing quite as interesting happened afterwards. In fact, the only exciting that had happened since the final battle was when Dedede tried to take beating Kirby into his own hands. The attempt hadn't ended well, and he eventually gave up on the idea.

For the moment, at least.

Everything seemed perfect.

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby appeared to think so, anyway, as they had been heading over to visit Phan Phan and Whispy when they heard it.

Someone screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

"Who could that have been...?"

"Sounded kind of like..."

"Poyo!" The little pink puffball ran off towards the source of the sound.

"Kirby! Wait!" And his friends chased after him, unsure of what to expect.

Meanwhile, just a small ways away from a different part of the Whispy Woods, Customer Service's body had regained feeling, much to his...dismay.

Burns stretched across his body. Limbs had been torn away. Any undamaged part of him was going into shock...

It was **pure hell.**

His pained screams were only cut off when he began, somewhat familiarly, choking on his own blood once more.

Once the blood, and his breathing, settled back down, Customer Service was able to take note of a few things. First and foremost, he couldn't feel his arms or the lower half of his body. Second, the lenses of his glasses were cracked. Still somewhat intact, but just barely. Though that was more than likely a good thing. He had no desire to have glass shards in his eyes on top of everything else. Thirdly, he could hear someone...gagging?

He tried to turn his head, but it only resulted in a jolt of pain. Regardless, he had two questions in his head now, though only one held immediate importance to him at the moment.

Who, in the name of _Nova_, would have come to see him? Even with the screaming...

Actually, shouldn't that have chased them off instead?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fumu and Bun had thought of several things they could have run into. A demon beast that had somehow managed to not get destroyed, or Dedede trying to cut Whispy down again, or some remaining Scarfy, or...well, nearly everything that they could come up with. Except...

_**That.**_

The "that" in question was Customer Service, whom barely looked like himself anymore.

His arms and lower half were torn away, revealing bone and muscle underneath. Dark black burn marks in several places, surrounded by what Fumu assumed what would turn into scar tissue when he healed.

IF he healed.

His usual orange-lensed glasses were shattered beyond repair, and while no pieces had fallen out of place, they were certainly threatening to do so at the slightest touch. Bits of his green hair had been burnt away as well. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

Customer Service's suit was completely charred, or, in some spots, just plain gone, revealing more burns underneath.

There were some cuts here and there, but nothing as serious as the rest of the damage that had been done.

While the top priority should have been getting help, the siblings, instead, were busy fighting back the urge to puke.

Kirby, who was still a bit too young to understand the magnitude of what he was seeing, curiously poked at one of the burns. Customer Service made a pained noise, which might have been another scream, but his throat was too sore for it.

"Pl...ease...don't..."

They jumped.

Customer Service closed his eyes. He felt...dizzy, and weak. The pain hadn't left, but it only hurt more for him to react to it.

Without missing a beat, Fumu turned to her brother. "We need to get him to ", she said.

**"WHAT!?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Carrying CS to Yabui was somewhat difficult, especially considering that they needed to be careful enough to not harm him further. The attempt was not helped by Bun complaining every step of the way.

"I still don't see why we should help him! He worked for Nightmare!", the young boy snapped. He was holding Customer Service's seemingly unconscious head.

"If you disagree with this so badly, why are you helping!?", Fumu growled back. She had what was left of his torso in her hands, trying very hard to not get blood on her.

Bun grumbled something about CS' weight before finally quieting down.

Shaking her head, Fumu simply spoke up again, "How are you holding up, Kirby?"

"Poyo!", squeaked the pink puffball from underneath the demon beast's body. He wasn't really 'helping', exactly, as the twins could lift CS by themselves, but allowing Kirby to at least pretend he was kept him from running off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to navigate through the village was even more aggravating. It was as if everyone had unanimously agreed that it was a good time to be outside, or looking out their windows, or _something_.

The stares just increased with every step.

However, no one spoke. Perhaps they were rendered speechless by the demon beast's condition...or, perhaps, they simply couldn't get the words out of their thoughts and into their mouths. Only Nova knows.

Fumu had chosen to keep her eyes ahead, not wanting to connect her line of sight with anyone else's. She could still vaguely see them, though, and it only proved to annoy her more. Didn't any of these people have somewhere to be?

It almost seemed like an eternity before they reached Yabui...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well...from the looks of his condition, he _should_ be dead, but...", the cappy remarked, pulling away from the still out-cold Customer Service, "he's still breathing, and his heart is still beating."

"...And...?"

He gave a shrug, "And there's nothing I can do."

Fumu groaned in frustration. "Then what do we do now?"

"Wait for him to wake up?", Bun suggested. His sister shot a glare at him, but said nothing.

It was true, wasn't it? There really wasn't anything _they_ could do either-except wait.

Despite being somewhat intimidated into staying for the first few minutes, Bun eventually left out of boredom, taking Kirby with him. As mad as she was at them for having ditched her, Fumu initially chose not to follow.

Another full hour of watching but the rise and fall of the demon beast's chest still managed to finally convince her to leave.

"Tell me if something happens!", she shouted as she left.

Yabui gave a sigh, before turning around and going back to whatever he had been doing up until this point. For a brief moment, he thought for sure he had heard light snoring instead of simple breathing, but shrugged it off as his imagination.

After all, there was no way that CS could suddenly be sleeping instead of being unconscious...

Could there?

* * *

**yea...sorry about the sucky, somewhat short chapter guys! i swear the next one will be better! it might take a while,though...**

**and ****_please_**** don't bother me about the story unless i haven't updated in...let's say an actual year, ok?ok.**


End file.
